listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Re-Animator
Re-Animator (1985) # Zombie Dr. Hans Gruber - Eyes imploded due to reanimation. # Dan's Patient - Heart stopped beating. # Rufus the Cat - Turned into a zombie by Dr. West. # Zombie Rufus - Bludgeoned by Dan with a baseball bat. # Dean Alan Halsey - Fingers bitten off and thrown by a zombie, later resurrected as a zombie. # Zombie''' '- Impaled by Dr. West with an electric bone saw. # '''Dr. Carl Hill '- Decapitated by Dr. West with a shovel, later resurrected as a zombie. # Zombie Dr. Carl Hill '- Head squeezed and thrown by Zombie Alan, resurrected in the next film. # '''Zombie Dean Alan Halsey '- Torn apart by zombies. # Zombie Pyre - Arm chopped off by Dan with an axe. # ''Megan Halsey ''- Strangled by Zombie Pyre. Bride of Re-Animator (1990) # Peruvian Soldier - Died in a war, later resurrected as a zombie. # Zombie Peruvian Soldier - Shot by Dr. West. # 2 Peruvian Soldiers - Dismembered by Dr. West with a machete. # Peruvian Soldier - Shot three times by Dr. West. # Finger-Eye Creature - Crushed by Chapman with a book. # Zombie Bat - Cut open by Dr. Graves with a scalpel. # '''Lt. Leslie Chapman - Smothered by Dr. West with a poisoned cloth, later resurrected as a zombie. # Francesca's Dog - Thrown by Zombie Chapman. # Gloria - Died of an illness. # 2 Nurses - Killed by Zombie Dr. Hill and Zombie Chapman. # The Bride of Re-Animator '- Disintegrated due to tissue rejection after she removed Megan's heart from her chest. # '''Zombie Dr. Carl Hill '- Crushed when the underground crypt collapsed. # 'Zombie Lt. Leslie Chapman '- Crushed when the underground crypt collapsed. # Failed Zombies - Crushed when the underground crypt collapsed. Beyond Re-Animator (2003) #Emily Phillips - Head smashed by a jawless zombie. #Jawless Zombie '- Shot by a police officer. #Ratti the Rat - NPE harvested by Dr. West, later resurrected as a zombie. #'Moses''' - Died of a heart attack, later resurrected as a zombie. #''Laura Olney'' - Beaten to death by Brando with a baton, later resurrected as a zombie. #'Warden Brando '- NPE harvested by Dr. West, later resurrected as a zombie. #2 Prison Guards - Killed by prisoners in the control station area. #Prison Guard - Killed by a prisoner. #Prison Guard - Beaten to death by prisoners with baseball bats and lit on fire. #Prison Guard - Killed by Zombie Brando outside the pharmacy. #'Winni '- Bludgeoned by Zombie Brando with a baton. #Sgt. Moncho - Beaten to death by Zombie Brando with a baton, later resurrected as a zombie. #'Cabrera '- Cut in half by Zombie Laura, later resurrected as a zombie. #2 Prisoners - Stabbed to death by Zombie Laura. #SWAT Team Member - Throat bitten out by Zombie Moses. #'Zombie Moses '- Shot by the SWAT team. #3 Prisoners - Hung on ropes by Zombie Warden and Zombie Moncho. #'Speedball' - Exploded into a cloud of gore after he injected himself with the reagent, turning him into a skinless zombie in the process. #'Zombie Cabrera '- Beaten to death by Dr. West with a cane. #'Zombie Warden Brando '- Electrocuted in an electric chair by Dr. West. #'''Zombie Laura Olney '''- Decapitated by Howard with a scalpel. #Zombie Ratti - Killed by Zombie Brando's penis. Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Film series Category:Zombies